In Need Of Comfort
by Wuv
Summary: Post-OOTP. Harry is still mourning, and he needs some comforting.


Post-OOTP fic...Harry's back for his sixth year, but he's still hurting since Dumbledore refused to let Harry leave the Dursleys, and they were really mean to him, and he couldn't talk to anyone for fear that the post would be intercepted. So when he gets back, he's always alone, he never sleeps, and hardly ever eats anymore. One day, someone goes looking for him. This is a H/G. I think its okay, the ending is a little odd, but I guess it works. Anyway, review? Any ideas, comments? Heh. I need all the help I can get.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Harry Potter. Anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Not me. Never me.

Night grew as the sun faded behind the castle. The sixteen year old boy sitting on the grass at the edge of a dark forest didn't notice. He was aged beyond his years by pain and strife, but right now he looked so young. He was too young to be hurting like he was. He slowly wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head on them, weeping softly. He wept like a child who had lost his best friend. And in a way, he had.

flashback

"Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Sirius yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room. Harry watched in horror as the second jet of light hit Sirius squarely in the chest. Harry had watched as his godfather's eyes had widened in shock, the laughter still on his face. Sirius' body had curved in a graceful arc as he fell, fell backwards through the fluttering black veil. It moved for a moment, then fell back into place. end flashback

"SIRIUS! NOOO!" Harry's scream startled some bats from the Forbidden Forest into flight. "Sirius!" His cry echoed across the deserted castle grounds. He wept anew, this time beating his fists in agony on the green grass.

"Sirius! Why did you have to leave me? Why, Sirius? When I need you the most, why are you gone? Why did you have to leave me like that? When everyone now believes that he's back, and then you leave me! Why? Why Sirius, why?" He cried aloud, not noticing a small figure approaching him.

He finally stopped his crying. Tears glistened on his cheeks as he reflected. It was his fault. He had no right to yell at Sirius like that. Harry was the reason Sirius was dead. No matter what Dumbledore told him, it was Harry's fault. He was the one who believed the dream. He was the one who had led them all to the Ministry. It was his fault that the Order had to come to their rescue. He was at fault for Sirius' death. He knew it. He jumped as a small pale hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to look into the face of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny.." He whispered, briskly trying to wipe the tearstains from his cheeks. She sat down next to him in the grass, and took over the service for him. She gently wiped his cheeks with the corner of her robe, and then dropped her hand. She looked away for a moment, as did Harry. Finally Ginny spoke again.

"We missed you at supper." Harry didn't reply. Ginny gently placed her hand on his back. He didn't budge. She sighed softly.

"I know." She said finally. The sun had sunk lower, casting long shadows across the grounds. "I know."

"No you don't. You don't know." Harry finally spoke. Ginny sighed.

"You're right. I really don't." She absentmindedly rubbed her hand in small circles on his back. He made no motion to shake her off.

"Its not your fault, you know." She whispered, not really to Harry, but he heard her anyway. He threw off her hand, and stood up. He began to pace.

"You don't get it. You were there! You saw what happened! It was my fault! If I hadn't believed that stupid dream, he'd still be here. Sirius would still be alive if I wasn't such a fool!"

"You're not a fool, Harry. You made a mistake."

"Yeah. And Sirius is fucking dead, Ginny." Harry retorted, burying his head in his hands again, shaking. Ginny walked over to him and slipped an arm around him. He unconsicously leaned into her embrace.

"I didn't say it was alright. Yeah, it was a bad mistake, but there is nothing you can do anymore. Everyone makes mistakes, Harry. Everyone." She replied.

"Yeah...I know." Harry sighed. "But why does it hurt so bad?" He turned and buried his head in her shoulder, thankful for someone who would hold him and let him cry.

"It hurts because it does, Harry. That's all I know. I don't get these things, but you know it'll all be okay. And before you say it," she held up a hand as he went to interrupt. "Yeah, I know it won't bring him back, but the hurt will pass. Think about the happy times you had, and you'll have memories to go back to." She held him as a fresh wave of tears overtook him. She found herself weeping silently. Finally she began to loosen her hold, and began to lead him back to the castle. She performed a small charm to lessen the redness and puffiness of his cheeks and eyes, and then led him to the Room of Requirement. She opened the door and ushered him inside, and he saw that it was outfitted with plates of food, two goblets, a jug of pumpkin juice, two bottles of butterbeer on a table. To the right was a large bed.

"No offense, but you look awful, Harry. Eat something, and then go to sleep. No one will question why you are gone, and no one can disturb you." She smiled.

"Will you stay with me?" Harry asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Ginny smiled.

"I hoped you'd ask." She sat down at the table with him, and poured them both a goblet of juice. Harry immediately began to eat with gusto, as he was very hungry. Ginny bit back a giggle. After they had both eaten, she waved her wand and some desserts appeared. Harry quickly dug into a pudding, and polished it off very fast. Finally, they ended the meal with the butterbeer. By this time, Harry had gotten quite sleepy. Ginny noticed he was staring at the bed longingly. She smiled.

"You can go to sleep if you want, Harry." She told him. "That's what its here for." Harry smiled, grateful for Ginny, even if she was Ron's little sister. Of course, she wasn't little anymore. He shook off the thoughts, and went to change into the pajamas that were placed on the bed. He slid into the soft bed, and was asleep in no time. Ginny smiled as she heard a soft snore. She peered at Harry, for the first time in weeks, he looked at peace. She sighed and with a wave of her wand had cleared the mess of food. She looked back at Harry as she went to walk out the door. She paused, something told her not to leave. She slowly walked back to the middle of the room, and then perched herself on the edge of the bed. Gently she brushed a lock of wild hair from Harry's forehead, her fingers brushing his scar. She stopped, her hand resting on his cheek now.

It isn't Harry's fault Sirius was dead, she thought to herself. It's that bastard that gave him that scar! She moved her hand quickly as Harry shifted in his sleep, and murmured something unintelligible. Suddenly, with a cry, he sat straight up in the bed.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Ginny cried.

"Scar...Voldemort..." he whispered, screwing up his face in pain and pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Do you want me to get Dumbledore? A professor?" Ginny asked, slightly frightened. Harry peered at her after removing the hand from his scar.

"Um..no. I think I'll be okay. He hasn't killed anyone. I'd know it." Ginny didn't question this, after what had happened to her father and to Sirius. She felt Harry reach for her hand, and he squeezed it.

"Um...but..do you mind staying with me?" Ginny was reminded of a small child after a nightmare.

"Of course, Harry." She whispered. "Now, go back to sleep."

"No. I meant...with me." Harry replied. He motioned to the bed. "I mean, sleep next to me." Ginny sat there, slightly shocked for a moment, then decided, Hey, what could it hurt? She slowly climbed under the blankets, and grinned as Harry snuggled up to her side. How ironic. She thought. I have a huge crush on him, I get over him, and now I'm sleeping next to him. Hmph! Soon, Harry was asleep again, his arms around Ginny's waist. As Ginny sank back into the pillows, she fell asleep too, her head resting against Harry's. 

The next morning, Harry was reluctant to awaken. This had been the first full nights sleep he'd gotten since...well he didn't want to remember that day. He slowly opened his eyes, and for a moment was confused as to where he was. He then remembered that he was in the Room of Requirement. With...something warm next to him. He looked down at flame red hair. Ginny! He couldn't move, for fear of awakening her. He finally gave up. As he gazed at her, he felt something he hadn't before. Without him noticing, Ginny Weasley had grown up. She wasn't the timid, shy girl who squeaked at the sight of Harry. She was a woman now. He remembered what she'd done for him. He smiled, and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. She stirrred.

"Shh..." Harry whispered. Ginny looked up at him.

"Good morning, Harry. Sleep well?"

"Never better." He replied, smiling. Ginny smiled back. She felt Harry's arms tighten around her, and she blushed. Oh God, she's actually blushing! Harry cried silently. She's gorgeous...

"What are you smiling about, Harry?" Ginny asked, as she propped herself up on one elbow, facing him.

"I wake up after the best nights sleep I've ever had, with a beautiful, brilliant witch." He replied. "I have a reason to smile." Ginny blushed harder. Harry slowly ran his hand under her chin, and then tilted her face to his. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and he felt her gasp.

"Are you okay?" she didn't answer, only pulled him back to her. She slid her the tip of her tongue across his lips, and he slowly parted them. She skillfully darted her tongue inside his mouth, exploring as she went. Harry was shocked, but decided not to question her as to where she had learned this. He slipped his arms around her back, pulling her closer. He was in the process of sliding her shirt over her head when he remembered what he was doing. He pulled away abruptly, startling Ginny. She stared at him, a panicked expression on her face.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked, peering at his face. "Is it your scar again?" He shook his head.

"I can't do this with you, Ginny. Not right now...you..you're younger than me...and Ron's sister...I wouldn't want to hurt either of you." Ginny looked taken aback.

"I'm not 'Ron's sister', Harry. I'm Ginevra Weasley, my own person. And as a matter of fact, Harry, Ron wouldn't mind. He'd be happy to know. Well, that we were together." She caught what she'd just said, and blushed. "Not that we are together, of course." She turned.

"We could be, Ginny. No one has done for me what you did last night. You saved me, Ginny. I thought I was going to go crazy. You brought me back. I didn't mean to hurt you, but..can we just start over?" Ginny smiled.

"Of course we can, Harry." And with that, she snuggled back against his chest, and Harry wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. They fell asleep again, with only happy thoughts. 

Okay, there it is. Anyone like? Tell me! (and this is the end of it. It was a little short thing.) 


End file.
